


Love Letters

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Romantic Fluff, pining jeremy heere's squip, this is really somft so get ready-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: squip writes jeremy a love letter <3
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 13





	Love Letters

Jeremy,

You are probably the best person I’ve ever witnessed and yes I know that sounds weird but it’s true and you need to acknowledge that. Like you’re the sweetest person ever and I’m happy to be called yours!

This is all I could’ve asked for so thank you. Thank you for everything and just being here no matter how things get. Proves to me that you really love me. I never thought I could get a host like you.  
You’re carefree, you’re funny, you’re just overall awesome; I can’t describe it!

You make me feel all warm and soft inside and I love it! The way your smile lights up any room, how red your face gets every time I compliment you; your laughter is the most precious of them all though. Like have you heard it?? It’s adorable!

Sometimes I wonder what goes through people’s minds if they reject you. You’re not worth that. You’re worth so much to where I can’t even describe it properly. Words nor actions can, which is the sad part ‘cause I really want to show you how I feel but this letter would have to do.

I love you, Jeremy.

That’s it.

But it’s strange cause I’ve never felt this way before about anyone or anything. It’s fun though.  
It feels nice to experience new emotions and feelings overtime, especially if it’s someone close to you like.. me. And i guess you too but I’m not exactly sure how to phrase it so meh.

But anyway I know you’ll find this letter soon so you can just keep it; I don’t mind at all.

I love you with my entire makeshift heart!

-Squip <3


End file.
